


Sacred memories of another times

by Jet_Blue



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, FictoberMF, FictoberMF18, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mention of psychological trauma, Romantic relationship between a haunted animatronic and a human, Slice of Life, Spoilers of Gravity Falls and Steven Universe, but it works really well I swear
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet_Blue/pseuds/Jet_Blue
Summary: Era extraño como simples acciones podían dar lugar a resultados tan diferentes de los esperados. Consideraba casi cómico ver como la vida tendía a dar vueltas grandes en pequeños lapsos; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una palabra podía llegar a tener más significado que la que proporcionaba la definición del diccionario.Algunas veces sólo era cuestión de dejarse llevar por el momento, esperar; disfrutar de lo que se tiene o mantenerse de pie bajo la tormenta hasta poder ver el ojo del huracán.oConjunto de drabbles para el Fictober de Motín Fanficker.La pareja de Jeremy/Foxy está basada en el fic "Can't Go Home Again" de Mable; no es necesario leerlo para entender estos escritos, pero sí se recomienda para poder captar uno que otro dato.





	1. Delirio

Todo a su alrededor se sentía como un carrusel.  
Era sofocante, un sudor frío comenzaba a formarse en su frente. La oficina era espaciosa, no ocupaba ni el cincuenta por ciento de ella y sin embargo con cada tic-tac del reloj sentía como las paredes se cerraban sobre él. La única salida era un túnel sin fondo, obscuro, negro cual cielo sin estrellas, dispuesto a tragárselo para no dejarle ir jamás.  

Sus dedos temblaron mientras tomaba la linterna entre sus manos para encenderla a movimientos torpes. Figuras borrosas, nubes ennegrecidas asemejando el humo asfixiante de un incendio, esfumándose por la comisura de sus ojos. Inhalar, exhalar, inhalar, y dejar fluir un sollozo cargado de estrés y cinco tazas de café.

Sabía que en poco tiempo su linterna se quedaría sin energía, podía observar como titilaba al alumbrar el pasillo frente a él, pero no perdería tiempo cambiando las baterías. Era un riesgo que no podía correr, no ahora, no en su última noche.

Inhalar, exhalar, y dar cuerda a la caja de música.

Pasos apresurados, inquietos por poner sus gélidas manos sobre él, recorriendo las ventilaciones y pulverizando sin piedad sus tímpanos; su cabeza amenazando con estallar, pulsando al son de cada golpe metálico. Su vista se nublaba, el aire quemaba mientras trazaba su recorrido hasta los pulmones, asfixiante, tóxico; un sabor ácido subiendo por su garganta, las ganas de vomitar eran cada vez más frecuentes y difíciles de contener. Pequeñas gotas carmesí cediendo ante la presión de sus dientes en sus labios y descendiendo por la comisura de su boca.  

Estaba tan cerca y al mismo sentía que faltaba una eternidad para las seis de la mañana.

Y entonces, al encender la linterna una vez más para revisar el perímetro, Jeremy no supo cómo reaccionar. El corazón se le detuvo y clavo sus ojos hacía la salida; porque aquello que veía al fondo del pasillo no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado a temer, no era metal y pelaje sintético, cuencas de plástico ni sonrisas fingidas. No eran los monstruos que le atormentaban al dormir ni los que veía por el rabillo de su ojo al despertar.  
En su lugar lo único que podía enfocar con su vista borrosa era la figura de un joven desalineado; tenía manchas marrones en su playera gris, cabello color chocolate rayando a bermejo, pálido al punto de camuflarse con la luz, el ceño fruncido y unos ojos amarillos tan vivos como la llama de una vela.

No, aquello no era lo que intentaba alejar, pero le alarmo tanto como lo haría Bonnie o Chica al entrar en la oficina. Y fue ahí que concluyó que las noches en vela y la falta de alimentos al fin le estaban cobrando sus descuidos.

Jeremy sabía que debía revisar la caja de música, podía escucharla llegar a sus notas finales, pero se hallaba incapaz de apartar la mirada de los ojos dorados. Eran como el vino blanco, embriagantes y envueltos en un sutil halo de peligro. Había algo en ellos que le incitaban a verlos más de cerca, como si le impulsaran a salir de su asiento y caminar por el pasillo hasta él.

No sabía que era peor, el hecho de que no podía forzarse a checar la caja de música o que por un momento en verdad contemplo la opción de salir de la oficina.

Lo único que logro romper el hechizo fueron las campanas que anunciaban el fin del turno nocturno. Tenía la necesidad de revisar el reloj, y fue en ese momento en que se distrajo que al volver a mirar encontró que la figura se había ido. Pasos metálicos resonaron por el establecimiento mientras lo que fuera que estaba ahí se alejaba.

Cualquier otra noche se habría marchado en cuanto el reloj dio las seis, esta vez se quedó quieto en su silla mirando el obscuro pasillo.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Unas de las causas de delirios más frecuente es el desequilibrios de electrólitos (u otros químicos corporales) y falta de sueño grave.  
> Los síntomas incluyen:
> 
> -Cambios en la lucidez mental (por lo regular más alerta en la mañana, menos alerta en la noche)  
> -Cambios en la sensibilidad (sensación) y la percepción  
> -Cambios en el nivel de conciencia o conocimiento  
> -Cambios en el movimiento.  
> -Cambios en los patrones del sueño, somnolencia  
> -Confusión (desorientación) en cuanto a tiempo o lugar  
> -Disminución en la memoria y recuerdos a corto plazo  
> -Pensamiento desorganizado, como hablar de una manera que no tiene sentido  
> -Cambios emocionales o de personalidad, como ira, agitación, depresión, irritabilidad y euforia  
> -Incontinencia  
> -Movimientos desencadenados por cambios del sistema nervioso  
> -Problemas para concentrarse
> 
> El delirio suele durar alrededor de 1 semana. Se necesitan varias semanas para que la función cognitiva regrese a sus niveles normales. La recuperación total es común, pero depende de la causa subyacente del delirio."
> 
> ¡Hey!  
> Decidí participar en el Fictober de este año y la verdad estoy muy emocionada por el evento.   
> No soy muy buena organizándome ni terminando mis fics, pero como son drabbles pensé que seria más fácil de esa manera. Con los proyectos de la facultad y los exámenes que vienen me sirve relajarme un poco escribiendo algo para mis ships, en especial estas dos porque muero por leer sobre ellos y no encuentro nada ni por aquí ni en Fanfiction.
> 
> Ahora solo queda pedirle al dios en el que crean que lo termine este año hahahaha
> 
> Gracias por leer, los comentarios y kudos son siempre bien recibidos~


	2. Manos

Era...agradable, tomarse un tiempo para respirar y mirar las estrellas. Sólo sentarse en el acantilado cerca de la valla de madera, con un pequeño candil encendido en medio y algunos bocadillos que Universe había comprado antes de salir. Simple, pero agradable. Lo necesitaba, era lindo, separar un tiempo para descansar y contemplar el paisaje; vaya que lo necesitaba.

Desde que su vida estaba infestada de eventos sobrenaturales y situaciones políticas intergalácticas sentía que su estamina muy apenas duraba un par de días. No como en su juventud, ya no era una opción mantenerse semanas sin dormir bien escribiendo en el diario. Necesitaba toda la energía que pudiera obtener de una buena siesta para sostenerse hasta el fin de semana.

De niño lo habría amado. Los viajes espaciales, las luchas (tanto físicas como legales) por defender al planeta, el nuevo conocimiento que podía adquirir tan fácil de otras civilizaciones y el trabajo de medio tiempo que tenía como investigador paranormal junto a su hermana melliza. Era una situación de ensueño para un puberto curioso, era todo lo que había planeado y más; pero ahora, que se consideraba un adulto prudente, no podía evitar estimar mejor un rato viendo comedias mal hechas en la cama o cocinar peculiaridades junto a su pareja.

Steven le había enseñado que al final del día lo que más importaba era tomar un descanso de la rutina y sentarse a respirar. Sólo eso. Respirar el aire fresco de la playa, ver las estrellas al anochecer, comer una dona comprada en la tienda local del pueblo y disfrutar la compañía del otro.  
Valorar que seguían ahí, juntos, sanos y salvos después de tanto.

Mason miró hacia el cielo, luego al joven sentado junto a él con ukelele en mano, y de regreso al firmamento. Universe tocaba una de las tantas melodías que había compuesto mientras miraba las estrellas con tal asombro en los ojos que sólo un niño podía tener. No pudo evitar dejar escapar una diminuta carcajada ante el pensamiento, cosa que llamo la atención del otro.

El joven de cabello rizado reparó en él con un toque de duda y diversión en su semblante, preguntando de forma silenciosa la causa de su risa.

— ¿Te he dicho que eres demasiado bueno para este mundo? —Dipper susurró sin despegar la mirada del cosmos.

—Varias veces, pero siempre es bueno oírlo de nuevo. Es mucho mejor cuando viene acompañado de un “te amo” —respondió Steven con tono bromista, acomodándose en su lugar con una sonrisa embelesada y dejando el instrumento musical a un lado—. Si me permites preguntar, ¿a qué viene el comentario?

El silencio prevaleció entre ellos por unos segundos antes de contestar, como si el más joven de los dos estuviera probando las palabras antes de dejarlas salir.

—Es sólo que…no importa cuántas ocasiones hayamos estado en el espacio, ni que pasamos durante esas veces, siempre miras el universo como si fuera la primera vez. Es…encantador, algo raro considerando que en algún momento casi morimos ahí, pero no le quita lo bello. —Mariposas revolotearon en su vientre al finalizar la oración.

Nunca había sido bueno con lo romántico, siempre terminaba estropeándolo de alguna forma. O era muy poco afectuoso o lo exageraba de una forma que lo hacía irritante. Se sentía nervioso por compartir abiertamente lo que pensaba con su pareja, que el mayor pensara que estaba siendo muy empalagoso o haber arruinado sin querer la atmósfera que habían creado. Su ansiedad se disparó dejándole con una sensación de vergüenza.  
No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió una mano afectuosa posarse sobre la suya y recordó que estaba junto a Steven Universe, el chico más cariñoso sobre la faz de la tierra, y los nervios fueron remplazados por una calidez en el pecho que aún no estaba acostumbrado a experimentar pero acogía con los brazos abiertos.

—No puedo evitarlo, aparte de las malas experiencias buenos recuerdos ocurrieron ahí —le escuchó decir en voz baja. 

Y ninguno de los dos dijo algo más, simplemente se limitaron a acurrucarse en el césped y entrelazar sus manos mientras veían las estrellas, agradeciendo poder romper la rutina antes de tener que regresar a sus acarreadas vidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de estos dos no le hace daño al alma~  
> Me he dado cuenta que tengo algo por las parejas de nerds y músicos lol
> 
> ¡Día 2 wuuuuu! No pensé llegar tan lejos hahaha  
> Espero mantenerme así durante todo el mes y lograr terminar el libro.


End file.
